Office Girl Ami
Hi everyone! My name is Office Girl Ami! I'm a young woman working in a big office! ''-Office Girl Ami'' Cherry blossoms falling from your love Look at me as I go, I feel love Stars in the sky Working in the office ''-Office Girl Ami opening song'' Office Girl Ami is series about a young woman named Ami who is an office girl and works in a big office. In the first episode Ami's friends Hiroko and Kaori tell Ami that the cute security gaurd who works in the building where Ami's office is said that Ami was cute in the breakroom earlier and tell Ami that she should go talk to him but Ami says she's just an office girl. Then Ami tries to sneak away from her cubicle but her boss catches Ami and asks Ami if Ami is done typing the reports and Ami says that she's almost done and her boss tells Ami to bring the reports to her as soon as they're ready. Then Ami sees that her boss is headed for a meeting so Ami decides to eavesdrop on her boss because Ami thinks that her boss is going to discuss the big new project. Then Ami follows her boss and sees that her boss had to go to the bathroom so Ami didn't get there too late, but then Ami gets caught by two Senior Office Ladies and the Senior Office Ladies accuse Ami of spying on her boss while her boss was using the bathroom and the Senior Office Ladies tell Ami that they have been looking for an excuse to get Ami fired. The Senior Office Ladies are going to tell Ami's boss that she was spying on her but then the Security Gaurd shows up and tells the Senior Office Ladies to stop harassing Ami and to get back to work. The Senior Office Ladies protest but the Security Gaurd threatens them and says that he'll report them for the time they were stealing snacks out of the office breakroom. Then the Senior Office Ladies tell Ami that it isn't over and leave. The Security Gaurd tells Ami to ignore the Senior Office Ladies and tells Ami that the Senior Office Ladies always try to get the prettiest office girls fired. Ami says that's the nicest thing anyone has said to her since she became an office girl and tells the Security Gaurd that the fact that he can come right out and tell Ami how he feels means that their futures are no longer uncertain and that Ami has been waiting her entire life for this moment and that in spite of everything that's happened to Ami she now knows that she and the Security Gaurd are destined to be together. She starts to tell the Security Gaurd that she finally feels comfortable telling him that she loves him but she stops because she sees the Security Gaurd sitting on the bench with the new receptionist and the Security Gaurd didn't hear what she said. Then the new receptionist says that she has to go to the bathroom so Ami decides to beat him at his own game because she thinks the new receptionist looks like a lesbian. Then Ami goes into the bathroom and calls out to the new receptionist and says she wishes she new the new receptionist's name and looks under a stall divider but then Ami gets caught by the Senior Office Ladies and they accuse Ami of trying to watch the new receptionist use the bathroom and tell Ami that now they'll get her fired for sure. Then Ami tells the Senior Office Ladies that if she gets fired she won't be able to eat any of the milk yolk buns in the breakroom and says there were still some left a few minutes ago and the Senior Office Ladies run out of the bathroom to get the milk yolk buns. Then the new receptionist comes out of the bathroom and asks what all the shouting was about and says she should get back to work because there's no one answering the phone. Then Ami stops the new receptionist and holds her hand but then Ami's boss shows up and asks Ami why she hasn't given her boss the reports yet and Ami says they're almost done and her boss tells Ami to have the reports on her desk in an hour or Ami is fired. Then the receptionist starts to leave but Ami tells her that even though the new receptionist is a receptionist and Ami is just an office girl, Ami knows that there's something special between them and even though she doesn't know the new receptionist's name Ami knows there's a reason they both started working for the company and it's their destiny to be together. Then Ami starts to ask the new receptionist out on a date but she turns around and sees her boss kissing the new receptionist. Then Ami goes back to her cubicle and finishes the reports and asks Hiroko to deliver them to her boss, and Hiroko agrees but then trips and mixes up the paperwork. Then Kaori asks Ami how things went with the Security Gaurd and Ami says that if she ever had a chance with him she blew it and Kaori tells Ami that if she wants another chance the Security Gaurd is in the breakroom right now. Then Kaori tells Ami that if Ami isn't going to go for him then maybe Kaori will because Kaori thinks he's cute. Then Ami goes to talk to him and Kaori tells Ami good luck. Then Ami practices what she's going to say to the Security Gaurd and runs into him. Ami asks him what he's doing in the breakroom and the Security Gaurd tells Ami that he heard there were still some milk yolk buns in the breakroom but they were all gone by the time he got here. Then Ami asks the Security Gaurd if he meant what he said when he called her pretty and the Security Gaurd says Ami is the prettiest office girl in the building. Then Ami's boss interrupts and tells Ami that she can't believe what Ami sent her and Ami says she can explain but her boss says she doesn't think any explanation is necessary. Then Ami goes to her boss's office and her boss asks her what was the idea behind sending her those reports and Ami says she can explain but her boss shows her the reports. Ami looks at the screen and realizes that they are the classified reports from the other department and her boss tells Ami that with these reports she will be able to move this department ahead of the others and that she will look like a genius to the board of directors. Then her boss tells Ami that she doesn't know how Ami did it, but her boss can't wait to show this to the board. Then her boss tells Ami that she's getting a raise. Then Ami says that being a good office girl means working long hours. Category:Characters Category:Games